The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye
by imjustaScarecrow
Summary: Rated more toured M plus Robin X Hawk-Eye Mihawk: what happens when Robin is trapped all alone with a certain Hawk and what is this darkness that threatens their lives? Find out in this griping story of love and memories.
1. Going on Vacation

I do not own One Piece. I do however have up to book 7 in the manga, and I have done extensive research so as to bring you the highest quality of characterization I can.

There will be M in this story a little later on. The seen will be separated by lines so that you can either skip to or away from it. If you skip, you will miss nothing but the dirty things so don't be afraid that you're going to miss some key points, you won't. Anything in _Italics_ is in the mind.

**Read the end note!!** When you are done reading that is.

* * *

The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 1: Going on Vacation

First allow me to describe the set of events that led up to the present.

Robin had gotten into an argument with Zolo. She became so flustered she just wanted to get off the ship and away from Zolo. Robin got into one of the lifeboats and began to lower herself down to the water. Nami who had been minding her own business (yeah right) couldn't help but over hear Robin and Zolo's fight, hell the whole crew had heard, all but Luffy who was passed out asleep (Narcolepsy sucks). Nami went above deck to find the lifeboat missing. She ran to the railing, "Robin! What are you doing!?" she called.

"Taking a vacation!," Robin called back, "don't worry I'm still tethered to the ship. I won't drift far. I just need some time to breath!"

"Be careful there is a bad storm rolling in!" Nami waved.

"I will be, thanks Nami!" Robin waved back. Relieved that Robin wasn't leaving them Nami felt a growing rage and we all know what happens when Nami get angry. She gets scary. Nami went to the corner where Zolo had crouched down and hit him on the back of the head, close fisted too.

"What the hell you do that for!?" Zolo yelled.

"Cuz you're an ass hole, why else!" Nami yelled back.

"Damn winch!" However before the two could go at it full throttle Usopp and Sanji separated the two of them. However, that didn't stop the flying of insults, and let me tell you there were a few choice words, that even I don't want to know what they meant. They were so load even Robin could hear them. Annoyed by the noise she let herself drift a little further from the ship. Finally, she had the silence she had been seeking, all quite except for the ocean. She became so relaxed she fell asleep in the lifeboat. However, back on the ship, all the fighting had actually woken Luffy up.

"What's going on?" he asked with the hint of a yawn at the end.

"Same old, same old," Sanji strained to answer as he tried to hold Zolo back from killing his beloved Nami. Zolo is a pretty strong guy after all.

"Help us out here Luffy," Usopp complained with a look of utter discomfort on his face. He didn't like being in the line of fire ever after all.

"Oh, shore thing. GeeHeeHee" Luffy grind and knocked the two of them out.

Sanji dropped Zolo with a thud; oh he is going to feel that when he gets up, "You didn't have to knock them out. My poor Nami!' Sanji cried rubbing his head against Nami's.

"Hay, what is that?" Luffy asked pointing to a rope tied to the railing. "Oh well," he exclaimed as he untied the rope and tossed it over board.

"Hay, Usopp, help me get these two into their rooms before they wake up." Sanji said picking Nami up.

"Why do you get to carry Nami?" Usopp complained, man he shore complains a lot doesn't he?

"Because she is my honey bun." Sanji replied.

"Hay, where's Robin?" Luffy asked.

"Probably in her room cooling down, we should probably leave her alone for now." Usopp replied hoisting Zolo over the back of his shoulder.

"Yeah she sounded pretty pissed off. I shore don't want to be the one she takes her anger out on." Sanji shivered, "right Luffy?...Luffy?" However Luffy had already fallen back to sleep. Hell he was snoring. "How does he do it?"

Usopp just shrugged dragging Zolo down the stares, "You got me, Come on. Hurry up before these two wakeup."

"Alright, alright," Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke. He is such a chain smoker.

About three hours later Robin woke up "That was nice," she yawned and looked up at the sky. It was clear, but getting dark. "How long have I been asleep? I'll never be able to sleep tonight now," she moaned sitting up. However when she got up she noticed a very unsettling thing. "Where is the ship!?" She grabbed the rope that was attached to her lifeboat and began to pull the line in. She had finally reached the end, "It doesn't look like it was cut." She stated very analytically. She didn't have much time to worry. It was getting dark and Nami had warned of a strong storm and Nami has never been wrong about the weather before.

She tried to prepare for the night ahead, but there was little she could do. She hadn't brought anything with her. She had not planed on being separated from the main ship. She could only prepare her state of mind for the worst. And shore enough the worst was to come.

* * *

I love to hear from my readers. Leave a comment "did you like it or not" So that I know to put up new chapters. I am like all other writers and love to hear from you, my readers. So stroke my ego a little and I shall reword you :)


	2. Dine With Me

Disclaimers are at the beginning. Italicized is in the mind. I hope you like the story. I know the chapters are a little short, sorry, but it just worked out that way. Tell me if you like it or not.

* * *

The Robin Who Sole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 2: Dine With Me

The storm rolled in about 2:00 AM and it hit hard. The cold rain came down in buckets and stung the skin. Robin was miserable. Then the waves grew bigger, until finally a large wave swept over Robin and her lifeboat. She hit her head on the side of the lifeboat knocking her unconscious. Another wave completely destroyed the tinny lifeboat. However, Robin, by shear luck, flouted on the surface, held up by a plank of wood from the now mangled boat. The storm began to calm, but Robin was still very much unconscious. Storms on the high seas, especially the Grand Line, are very unpredictable. It was well into morning, about noon, before Robin was found, but it wasn't by her crewmates.

"What do we have here?" asked Hawk-eye Mehowk. He fished Robin out of the water and onto his thrown like vessel. He checked to see if she was still alive, "still breathing," he laid her down and at back at his seat. Hawk-eye sat there watching her for the majority of the trip. Hawk-eye was heading to Lost Island with or with out this little bit of washed up trouble.

When he came ashore Robin woke up. Though not really awake, she was more like a sleep walker. She looked at him from the floor, but could not see with any clarity, it was more like a bleeding of black and red water colors. "Crocodile, you ass," she said just before losing consciousness again. Hawk-eye checked on her to make shore she was ok. Isn't he so nice? She seemed ok, she had a little brews on her head, but nothing serous. He let her sleep. Mehawk went into the jungle in search of food. Because it is perfectly ok to leave an unconscious girl alone on a beach, right?

It was much later when Robin finally regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the wood floor of Mehawk's vessel, but she could still hear the sound of the shoreline. She turned her head and there it was a beautiful white beach with clear teal water and white foam. She even heard the sound of seagulls. The sun had already reached its peek and was now beginning to fall. Robin had a horrible headache, "God, my head hasn't hurt this bad since joining Crocodile," she looked around and saw the thrown like chair. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She stood up, but stumbled a little, "steady girl, get your land legs," she looked to the jungle then back at the sea. Her stomach growled. "I need to find something to eat." She had nothing to fish with so she headed off into the jungle, maybe there would be some fruit. She had no idea who that vessel belonged to and she really didn't care, in fact she hoped to be able to avoid them if she could manage it. You never know, the person who saved her could have been some pervy guy with no manners, like Crocodile.

The Jungle was thick and hot even as the sun was going down, the heat did not seem to let up. Sweat began to roll down her cheek, "Damn it's hot." That was when she saw some fruit in a tree not too far off in the distance, "Oh, finally something to eat," she began to walk toured the tree when a swift wind knocked the fruit from the tree. However, this was no natural wind, but in actuality it was the swing of Mehawk's sword. Robin quickly hid behind a tree.

"That should be enough," Mehawk remarked to himself just as something caught his eye, "hiding won't do you any good."

"Are you shore?" Robin asked putting up a front as she came out from behind the tree.

"Yes," Mehawk replied tucking the food into his side pouch.

"Well damn, and here I thought it was good for something," Robin replied and Mehawk couldn't help but snicker at the comment.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked.

"A little. Are you the one who saved me from joining Davy Jones?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Well then thank you"

"you're welcome," Mehawk replied. He tuned around and began to walk away. "Well are you coming?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Why"

"I only think it is courteous for one to at least dine with the one who saved them and plus I didn't collect all this food for just me." he replied, Robin scoffed, but took the invitation. She caught up with him fairly easily. She hadn't gotten a good look at him until this moment. He was a rather handsome man; she had to admit at least that.

"What is your name?" Robin asked rather bluntly.

"Hawk-eye Mehawk," he replied.

"Hawk-eye! The Hawk-eye of the government, one of the Shichibukai? You didn't save me just to collect the bounty did you?" Robin asked with fear in her voice.

"I hadn't planed on it, no. Are you a wanted felon?"

"Well in a way. I'm Nico Robin." This earned a look of interest from Mehawk.

"Nico Robin from Ohara?" he asked, "Well Nico Robin, I have no intention of turning you in to the government; it isn't every day some one can escape a Buster Call," Mehawk complemented her.

"Yeah, I don't like to think about it," she replied looking down at her feet.

"Very well," Mehawk left it at that. They walked and made small conversation until they reached a hill side. "Here we are." There was a waterfall, a small cave in the hill side, a fire, and a field of soft grass.

"This place is beautiful," Robin admitted in aw.

"Over here," Mehawk beckoned to her from the fire. _Robin's mind: when did he move?_ Mehawk offered her some fruit from his bag and they ate together in front of the fire.

* * *

In the next chapter find out what threatens there lives and were it comes from.


	3. The Darkness

I am putting the chapters up pretty quick, something that is very unlike me. I hope you like the chapter comment please I am an actual aspiring writer so all comments will help. And it will help motivate me :)

The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 3: The Darkness

Robin and Mehawk sat around the fire eating their fruit when Mehawk asked, "So what were you doing out at sea all alone?"

"Relaxing," she laughed, "I got into a fight with this big headed guy so I got in the lifeboat to get away from him. I fell asleep and when I woke up the ship I was tethered to was gone and I got caught in one hell of a storm."

"That was not just any storm you passed through, this island lies at the heart of a typhoon," he explained.

"A typhoon? No wander. What about you? Why are you all alone?'

"I always sail alone," he replied.

"A lone wolf ah?"

"More like a lone hawk," he corrected.

"That is a rather sad thought."

"How so?"

"A hawk all alone seams so sad to me. A hawk should always have a partner. The sky is so big. Without someone to help guide the hawk, he will get lost. A hawk can survive on its own, but it will never be happy that way," Robin explained. Mehawk didn't say a word. Robin could tell by his eyes that she had hit a deep cored, it wasn't her intention to bring up a sad subject, but none the less it was done. His eyes which were more often then not like that of a piercing hawk's, were now more like the eyes of a wounded bird. She knew the feeling well. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to.

"You speak as though you know the heart of all wild creatures."

"Not at all, I only know my own heart."

Mehawk took a bite of his food and when he was done chewing, "It is getting late."

"Yeah it is. Now that I've eaten I'm very tired," she laid down.

"I would not suggest sleeping out in the open." Mehawk suggested.

"Why not? I haven't seen any animals," she asked.

"Exactly," he pointed out. It was a good question. Why hadn't Robin seen any animals? "We will both have to sleep in there," Mehawk pointed o the cave.

"Can we both fit in there?"

"It will be a tight fit, but it can be done"

"Why are there no animals? What's killing them?" She asked.

"The darkness. This island used to be inhabited by all kinds of animals and even a thriving village, but the people kept tearing down trees and building new homes and the island grew restless. The people used to live in harmony with the 1,000 year old dragons, but time changed that and the dragon's left. That is when the darkness came and purged the land of all creatures. The dragons still come here to die and so the darkness is fed."

"So how is hiding in a cave going to help us?"

"The darkness can not permeate through this hill, because this hill is the grave of the first dragon born."

"What is it?" she asked

"Exactly that. It is a shadow that engulfs this island just like nightfall. It will be coming out soon," Mehawk replied. The sky was growing darker by the second and the moon was already in the sky.

"Well you won't be getting any complaints from me then." Both Robin and Mehawk crawled into the cave. Both facing each other, Mehawk put his arms around her and she put her arms around him, it was the only way they would both be able to fit. If you have claustrophobia, this cave is your worst nightmare. "Well this is awkward."

"What happened to no complaints?" Mehawk mocked playfully. Robin blushed a little, but then the most blood curtailing scream rose on the night air. It sounded like animals and humans all screaming at once. It chilled thee bone to the core.

"What is that sound!" she had to yell just to be heard, even in these close proximities.

"It is the darkness. Don't worry it will pass." Robin closed what little distance there was between the two of them. She was truly frightened. To comfort her and maybe to comfort himself a little he tightened his grip on her.

Finally the noise passed, "That was the most horrible thing I have ever heard in my life," Robin said her eyes squeezed shut.

"It has passed now, try and get some sleep," Mehawk waited for Robin to fall asleep before he himself drifted off into a dream.

* * *

In the next chapter the relationship begins to blossom. Comment please.


	4. The Hawk's Eye

**Comment please!**

* * *

The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 4: The Hawk's Eye

Dawn came and the screams returned with it. It violently woke Robin, but Mehawk had already been awake. "Is it back?" Robin yelled.

"It is returning to its resting place on the other side of the hill," Mehawk replied.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," she continued to yell, "I think I am going to go," the screaming stopped but Robin did not, "Insane! Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it I didn't need my hearing anyway," he joked, "You'll get used to it," he said wiggling out of the cave.

"Get used to it? What do you mean get used to it? Why don't we just leave?" Robin tried to fallow his lead and wiggle out of the cave.

"I came here to relax and I plan on doing just that."

"RELAX! How can you relax with that thing roaming around?!" Robin yelled this time on purpose. Mehawk didn't say anything so Robin continued, "How long? How long do you plan to stay here?"

"One week," he replied looking toured the forest and away from Robin.

"A week!? Dear God, you must be mad," she exclaimed.

"Maybe." The two of them didn't talk much during the day after that. Robin walked around the beach while Mehawk spent most of the day by the hill reading a book. It wasn't until dusk as the two of them were eating that they actually exchanged words.

"So how do you know so much about the darkness, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's fine. The village that was destroyed was my home. The place I was born. I had had an argument with my mother and ran away from home. I hid in that cave all day and when night came I heard the darkness come. I heard the people of my village scream in horror as they were enveloped. I was frozen; I couldn't move I was so afraid. I stayed in there all night, but I couldn't sleep. I heard it come back and I thought it was coming back for me, but the sound went past me. I crawled out of the cave and ran to my village as fast as I could run, but when I got there everyone was gone. I lived on the island alone for five years before I gave up on seeing anyone again. That's when I built my raft. Each plank is from a different house in my village," Mehawk explained.

"Where is your village?"

"On the other side of this hill, the same place that the darkness is born and comes back to. I watched it come out once when I was young. It just seeped up from the grown like it was steam. I almost lost my life that day," He remained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We better get moving it's almost time."

The tow of them returned to the cave and crawled in just as they had done the first night. "Why do you come back here?" Robin asked.

"To tell the truth I don't really know, but this place is somehow claming."

"Calming?" she sounded sarcastically.

"Well during the day anyway." They both laughed, Mehawk smiled gently happy to see her smiling. Some how this little Robin had bored its way into this Hawk's cold heart and now his eyes were meant for only her. The screams came and went and the two slept. A new morning came and the more then creepy alarm clock sounded.

"I really hate that thing," Robin remarked wincing as the sound grated her ears.

"Fair enough," Mehawk chuckled. The existed the cave.

"Ow! My back is killing me," Robin complained.

"Yeah, the cave is smaller then I remember it,"

"What do you say we take a look over the hill?" Robin asked.

Mehawk was a little shocked, but smirked "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see."

"Interesting," he replied thinking it over. Robin just sat there waiting for his reply, "Why not," he said very nonchalantly. He stood up, "So you want to see it do you?" Robin just looked up at him a little confused, she had expected him to say no, but this man was very unpredictable. Mehawk laughed out load.

"Wow, so you can laugh," she blurted out.

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, since I've met you, you have not even once laughed, not even when I trip on that rock."

Mehawk just shrugged, "maybe your just not that funny," he teased, "Well come on," he called heading up the hill.

* * *

Chapter 5: History Robin gets to take a look at the Village Mehawk grew up in and we learn a little about Robin's past.


	5. History

Comment please!

* * *

Chapter 5: History

"Well are you coming?" Mehawk asked walking up the hill. Robin got up and quickly caught up with him. "So what are you really interested in?"

"History, I'm an archeologist after all. I want to know what happened, why it happened, and how did it happen," Robin replied, "So you know Crocodile, right?" Mehawk was shocked, she was so blunt. He had intended not to ask, but shins she brought it up.

"Knew him? Not really. We were aquatinted, I knew his face and name and nothing more. Why do you ask?"

"I used to work with him, I was called Miss All Sunday. My whole life, I've had to run for my life. I couldn't trust anyone, but I was still dependent on everyone. It was maddening, but then I met Crocodile at the age of 24. He was the first one who didn't try to turn me in. He even liked the fact I could read the Phoneglyphs. For the first time I felt I was safe and I mistook that feeling for love, a stupid mistake in my youth. That man could not love his own mother," Robin explained, here eyes glazing over with bad memories, "Still for a time I was able to study the Phoneglyphs without persecution. For this reason I don't regret it. Crocodile was a pompous ass, but for all of his cruelty he did show me kindness, even if it was only for his own gain. Because of him I could continue living and I could continue on my people's work."

"I see," that was all Mehawk said, it was all he needed to say. He understood what she was trying to tell him. She had been hurt countless times and had lost trust in man, all she had left was Archeology. For this she must salve the mysteries of the world to make her people's deaths meaningful, to make all the pain and suffering meaningful. "You should spend the day there then. I will collect the food myself," he said with a small smile on his face.

Robin's eyes began to well up with tears, "Thank you." It was about that time when they reached the crest of the hill. On the other side was a village falling apart. Nature had taken over, but you could still make out the manmade structures of homes and stores. "My God."

"God has nothing to do with this."

"I hope you are right."

They made their way down the hill. As soon as they had entered the village Robin went strait into Archeologist mode. The day went by rather quickly for her though rather slowly for Mehawk, but he didn't much mind. His days were more often long then not. "Do you think you're done yet?"

"Not even close."

"Well you might want to hurry it up; it is going to start getting dark soon." Mehawk chuckled. Robin looked up at the sky. She hadn't noticed until then. "We can comeback tomorrow, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That you at least talk to me, you are fascinating to watch, but honestly, I much more prefer your words."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Robin replied. Mehawk started up the hill, but stopped to wait for Robin. He outstretched his hand to help her up the steep incline, but the two of them did not let go of each others hands, not until they had reached the bottom of the hill on the other side. They crawled into the cave with out any problems or need to adjust. "Mehawk?"

"hum?"

"Thank you"

"No, thank you, it has been to long since I have gone there last," Mehawk replied. The screams came and went and the two had not even seemed to notes. They didn't even wake when the darkness had returned. They were completely happy right where they were. It was about 10:00 AM before they awoke. "Robin, it morning," Mehawk tried to wake her.

"Morning? It can't be, where is the screaming?" She asked still drowsy with sleep.

"It would seem we slept through it."

"Really?" Robin blinked. The two of them crawled out of the cave, ate breakfast, and then headed over the hill. This day was much like the last, save for the little conversations they had. After all it was part of their agreement. The day went by fast and the next day was no different. Still, each day that passed, it seamed that the Robin and the Hawk were getting closer and closer.

* * *

Certain things happen when your life is in danger, but neither Robin nor Mehawk could have seen this one coming. Next in Chapter 6: Lonely no more


	6. Lonely No More

Here is the beginning of the sex scene again it will be marked by those lines.

Comment please!

* * *

The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 6: Lonely No More

The two walked around in the forest eating. They had been collecting food and had not wanted to go back to the cave just yet. So they walked and talked as they eat.

"We leave in two days," Mehawk spoke.

"I have to admit I have king of grown attached to this place," Robin replied.

"When you first arrived you wanted off this island, now I think I might have a hard time getting you to leave," he laughed playfully.

"Well I am a woman after all."

"I've notice."

"Oh, you have, have you?" she pried.

"Well it is hard not to," Mohawk's attitude had completely changed. He began moving toured Robin.

"You know I won't just miss the island," Robin replied.

"Oh, really? What else will you miss?"

"You," she blushed

"I was hoping you would say that," Mehawk remarked as he leaned forward and kissed Robin softly on the lips. This would have been a most magical moment it they hadn't missed curfew. The screams came loudly, shocking the two back into reality. "Shit!" Mehawk cursed grabbing hold of Robin's arm and running toured the shore line.

"Why don't we head back for the cave?" Robin ask breathing heavily.

"No good, we would run right into it. We have to get to the raft, we have to get out to sea," he replied. He had a look of distress on his face. Mehawk was afraid and Robin could see it plane as day. Robin had heard the screams and that alone had struck fear into her heart, but he had seen it. She couldn't even imagine what the thing looked like or what kind of hell he had gone through being stuck on this island for five years alone with that thing. Robin was afraid now, more then she had been before, but if only she knew it wasn't the memories that struck fear into him, but the thought of losing her that put such a look on his face, maybe she won't have been so afraid. However this did not change the fact that both were now frantically running for the shore and the safety of the water.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They reached the beach and ran for the raft. They pushed it into the water and boarded the vessel. They weren't far from shore when the darkness burst forth from the trees like a wave of darkness, it looked like nightfall. It was beautiful in a way. It was darkness, you could see right throw it, but just barley. It looked like the sky had fallen. Robin was speechless. This was her first time ever seeing the darkness and she was torn between aw and fear.

Robin stood by Mehawk's side and griped his hand tightly. Mehawk had his arm raped around here shoulders. "Can it reach up?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"No, it will not leave the island," he assured her. Mehawk could feel her muscles relaxing. He looked down at Robin and taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face so she was looking at him, "I would never let it harm you." he leaned down and kissed her for the second time that day. Robin raped her arms around his neck and he raped his around her waist. Robin deepened the kiss and when she did Mehawk forced her closer against him. The night was young and the air was cool. This was to be a memorable night for them both.

* * *

Robin noticed a bulge against her leg. She was happy to see she had had an effect on him, very happy. She pressed herself harder against it moving her leg up and down increasing the friction his pants were already inducing. Mehawk broke away from the kiss and inhaled sharply looking up at the sky. He looked down at Robin. His eyes had glazed over, they looked like the eyes of a man in need and Robin wanted to be the one to sate that need. "Robin," he called his voice horse and restrained, "Are you shore?" She replied by rocking her hips against his. "Damn," He cursed taking hold of Robin and crushing her into a bruising kiss, passionate and wanting.

He pushed her lower back closer to that more interment part of a man then without warning he turned her around so her back was against him. He nibbled on her ear while one hand roamed lower. Robin was going mad, she grabbed hold of one of Mehawk's hands and began sucking on one of his fingers, rolling it in her mouth. Mehawk reworded her by plunging his hand into her pants and right to her core. She moaned t the wandering fingers. "Do you like that?" he asked as he sucked on her neck. She nodded yes. "What do you want?" he asked liking her ear.

"More!" she cried.

"With pleasure," he growled in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

* * *

To be Continued…

* * *

Well those who want to skip the sex scene need to go to chapter 8, Chapter 7 is all about the sex scene.


	7. In the Night

This is the dirty part of the story so yeah if you don't like that stuff don't read this chapter.

Comment Please!

* * *

The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 7: In the Night

He rubbed at her core covering his fingers with her wetness. Robin couldn't concentrate anymore. She gave up sucking on his fingers and let them go. One of her arms raped around Mehawk's neck to hold herself up while the other held onto the arm that delved deep inside her. "Oh God," she called out in utter abandonment. He grabbed hold of one of Robin's breasts with his now free hand and as he squeezed it he plunged his finders into her. She rocked her hips back and forth in time with his ministrations, rubbing up against his ever hardening member.

Robin couldn't take anymore. She forced herself to move away from him. She turned around and got on her knees. Mehawk smiled wickedly and helped her undo his pants and to get them off. As soon as they were off she took him into her mouth. She sucked and bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She laid her tong on the underside of his cock and hummed. Mehawk had one hand woven in her hair while the other covered his face. He peered through his fingers up at the sky because he couldn't look at her, if he did he wouldn't last and he wanted to last. But almost as soon as she had started she had stopped. Mehawk looked down at her. "Help me up," she asked as she outstretched her arms too him. He lifted her up. "Undress me."

Mehawk never looked away from Robin's face as he removed her shirt and pants. Robin removed his hat and tossed it to the side of the throne and removed his shirt. After some passionate kissing Robin got back down on the ground, but she laid so that she was between Mehawk's legs. "Get on your knees," she said with a smile.

Mehawk happily obliged, "You are wicked," he said as the two took their positions for a good old fashioned 69. Mehawk licked her core and inserted a finger while Robin licked the tip of his cock and wrapped her hand around the base. He pumped his fingers in and out flicking tong over her clit. Robin hummed as she bobbed up and down is hard shaft. Robin moaned and whined begging for more with the roll of her hips. Mehawk reworded her by adding another finger fallowed by French kissing her entrance. Robin yelled out his name, which only stroked his ego more. She began sucking his coco even harder and faster. She squeezed and fondled his balls. Mehawk almost fell on top of her when she began to deep throat him. "My God, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he moaned. She just perd as she wrapped her lips tight around his shaft. Robin took a minute to suck his balls. She licked his balls and worked his member with her hand driving him mad. Then see took him back into her mouth, "You're amazing!" Mehawk growled spilling his seed into her mouth.

Robin pulled back and spit out his cum then went back to massaging his cock till it was at full attention once again. Mehawk turned around so that they were face to face, "You are going to make me insane," he said inches from her face.

"That is what I do," Robin replied. Mehawk laid down half on top of her and exhaled deeply. "Don't tell me you're tired already. I've only just begun." Mehawk looked her right in the eyes. His eyes held mischief in them. He got up and sat down on his thrown, legs spread wide. Robin looked back at him, "Kinky," she smiled.

"You call me kinky aster what you just did?" Mehawk laughed. Robin got up and sat on his lap facing him. She wrapped her legs around the thrown armrests and her arms around his neck. Robin helped guide him into her.

Slowly he sheathed himself inside her. "My god, you're magnificent," Robin moaned her eyes shut tight.

"Robin." She looked at him though it wasn't without effort, but it was a trick. The second she looked into his eyes he pulled out and crashed back inside. He rammed into her hard and fast stroking her g-spot. She flexed her hips sending a sharp spark of pleasure through them both stopping them for a moment. Nether one wanted this to end, not yet. "Please don't move, not yet," Robin begged. Mehawk raised an eyebrow as she continued, "I want you to watch as your cock impales me." She lifted her hips till only the tip of his cock was inside, "Are you watching?"

"Oh yes," he replied looking down at were the two joined. She road him slowly, but the trust were hard and deep, but still painfully slow. It was maddening. It wasn't long before he couldn't take anymore and began ramming into her, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. In and out, in and out harder every time. She rolled her hips driving him deeper inside. Robin grabbed Mehawk's hair and pulled his head back taking his mouth in hers. The kiss was deep and the trusts deeper. They broke the kiss to scream their pleasure as the two shook from the orgasm that ripped through them both. Mehawk had planed to pull out before coming inside her, but he vastly underestimated her ability to seduce him, "I'm sorry."

"For what, that was the best sex I've had in my entire life."

He brushed her sweaty hair away from her face, "you just keep getting better. He stood up holding Robin in his arms which earned a yelp from her. He laid her down on the ground and entered her again.

"You're already hard again?"

"You have a way of exciting a man." This time the sex was slow and sensual. He rocked back and forth slowly, easily entering her wet entrance. He took one of her breast into her mouth. She arced into his mouth. She reached over her head for something to grab hold of, but there was only air. His trusts deepened. In and out he rolled his hips, her legs pressing against his back trying to force him deeper. He nibbled at her nipple earning a growl from Robin. He licked the beads of sweat that developed on her skin. She ran her hands up and down his back and when the climax came it was more powerful then they could have imagined. A deep quick thrust and pleasure shot through them shocking their bodies for several minuets.

Mehawk collapsed on top on her sweat rolling off him. Robin hissed him on the forehead and wrapped her arms around his back. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"I've marked your back." The orgasm had been so strong, so violent, Robin had sunk her mails into his back.

He looked over his shoulder to see, "And what's wrong with that? It just shows how much you enjoyed it. I'll take the credit for that any time," he smiled which made Robin smile and the two laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, in the next chapter well i'm not saying anything cuz i'm mean that way :) you'll see when i post it.

Comment Please!


	8. Solution

well now that the sex seen is out of the way of course their could be more :) well like always Comment Please!

* * *

The Robin Who Stole the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 8: Solution

The next day they sailed back to the island. They came ashore and pulled the raft on to the white sand. Mehawk wrapped his arm around Robin's head and pulled her toured him, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Robin giggled like a little school girl who had received her very first kiss. "When you were with Crocodile, did he ever, hurt you?" Mehawk asked. He didn't want to know, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. The thought of Crocodile touching her was too much to bear.

"If you mean during sex," she passed, "No, but out on the field I was just another subordinate. I knew I wasn't the only one he was sleeping with, but," tears rolled down her face, "It still hurt," She sobbed, not from missing him, but for her own stupidity for allowing herself to be used like that. Mehawk leaned down and silenced her with a kiss.

"I will never hurt you," he said against her lips. _Robin's mind: So this is love._ This kindness was something Crocodile had never offered. _Robin's mind: This is nice._ Robin smiled and kissed him. The kiss was salty, but it washed away all her fears and memories. Robin wanted to do something for him; he had done so much for her, it only seemed right.

"Mehawk, have you ever tried to fight the darkness?"

"Yes many times."

"And nothing has ever worked?"

"No, my blade goes right trough it like air."

"Ok so let's look at the facts. You said it's like steam; it always retreats underground, it doesn't leave the island, and it only comes out during the night," Robin pondered.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well we know water doesn't hurt it, the rain has no effect on it. Wind doesn't blow it away. That means light has to hurt it. It only comes up at night and during the day it goes underground, the darkest place it can find. Light is its weakness, but how do we us that to our advantage?" She deducted.

"We have to make it come up during the day, or trap it till the sun rises," Mehawk added, "But how?"

A light bulb went off in Robin's head, "I think I might have the answer," she replied her finger waving in the air; "What is the sun but a big ball of fire. The light from fire that is what we need."

"The darkness is huge how would we be able to make a fire large enough?" Mehawk asked.

"We can't, but I know of someone who can," she smiled.

"Who?"

"Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace, he ate the Mera Mera no Mi also known as the Flare Flare fruit. He's one of Whitebeard's men."

"Whitebeard's a?" Mehawk thought about it for a minuet then looked down at Robin and smiled, "Why not? I have a friend who will know how to find him?" Mehawk paused a look of shock crept open his face, "Did you say Luffy?"

"Yes, I'm a Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy is my captain. Why?"

Mehawk burst out into laughter, "What a circle of irony. Tell me is the one they call Zolo still aboard?"

"That pig headed ass? Yes, he's the one I had the argument with, why do you ask?"

"I fought that boy a while back; he has potential as a swordsman. He may one day surpass me," Mehawk grinned staring off at the sea, "Let's do it, we'll leave tomorrow morning, today lets gather food to take with us."

"We don't have to," she grinned

"What do you mean," Mehawk frowned. Robin was looking behind him. This realization made him turn around. And do you know what he saw? The Going Marry.

"ROBIN!!" yelled Luffy from on board the ship. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Robin just waved with a joint smile on her face, but Mehawk's face was less then happy. "Robin, your crewmate Zolo promised to beat me next time he saw me, I fear he is not yet strong enough."

"Then don't fight him."

"It isn't that simple, if he challenges me I have to except. It might be best if he not see me."

"I'll go and come back then," Robin assured him.

"Are you shore about this, no one lives here, we don't have to."

"Closure dictates that we do." Mehawk gave Robin a kiss and then disappeared into the forest. A little while later Luffy and the gang came ashore. "Hey guys, I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Robin!!" the Straw Hat Pirate crew all yelled rushing toured her.

"Robin are you ok?" asked Chopper.

"Have you eaten?" asked Sanji.

"Good thing we found you," stated Usopp, "Hay, are their any scary animals on this island?"

"Robin I'm so happy to see you're ok, you had me worried sick," cried Nami. "Wow, wow, hold on guess one at a time. Chopper I'm fine, Sanji, yes I have eaten, Usopp there are no scary animals, and thanks Nami." Robin replied smiling from ear to ear.

Zolo came strolling up his hands in his pockets, "Look, I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Zolo, it's ok, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. Look I have a lot to tell you guess and Luffy I'm going to need a big favor. Zolo I'm going to need a big favor from you too." Both Zolo and Luffy looked confused, but both agreed to help, "Ok first off Zolo, you remember Hawk-eye Mehawk?"

"Yeah, how could I forget," Zolo replied.

"Well you made a promise to defeat him when next you saw him right? Well I need you to brake that promise."

"What the hell for!"

"Mehawk is here and we need his help," Rabin explained, "look, there is this thing called the darkness, and it's a monster of its own,"

"I thought you said there weren't any scary animals?" Usopp complained.

"It isn't an animal Usopp. An animal can be killed. Now look, this thing can't live in the light, it goes underground during the day and there is no way of luring it out. We need to find Ace, he has the power of the Mera Mera no Mi, Mehawk knows how to find him. So Zolo you have to not challenge him and Luffy I need the Going Marry to get there, please," Robin was very adamant about it.

"Shore thing!" Luffy laughed.

"I guess, if it really means that much to you," Zolo scratched the back of his head, "Ah what the hell, shore I promise."

"Perfect, thanks guess!" Robin said running off, "I'll be right back!" Back by the hill, "Mehawk! Mehawk!"

"Robin? I thought you were going," Mehawk replied getting up off the ground.

"Zolo promised not to challenge you, he promised. That means you can come with us." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"What? Are you shore?"

"Yes!" Mehawk swung her around and gave her a big kiss.

"Then let's go!" He smiled. Mehawk met up with the Straw Hat Pirate Crew at the shore. "Hello."

"Mehawk," greeted Zolo with a nod of the head.

"Zolo," greeted Mehawk.

"Well were are we headed for?" asked Nami.

"To Shanks' Island," replied Mehawk.

"Shanks?! Red-Haired Shanks?! Really?!" yelled Luffy.

"The very one."

"Yahooooow!" Luffy jumped up into the air.

"The Red-Haired pirates, I'll get to see my dad? Oh yeah!" Usopp cried and jumped with Luffy.

"Don't get too excited yet boys, it won't be easy," Mehawk said with a sober look. They got on board and set sail for Shanks' Island. This was the beginning of a new adventure for Luffy and his crew and the blossoming love of a Robin and Hawk.

* * *

In chapter 9 Tales of the Journey, see some funny things as they take off on their adventure.


	9. Tales of the Journey

This is a funny set of events i hope you like Please Comment!

* * *

Robin Who Stoll the Hawk's Eye:

Chapter 9: Tales of the Journey

They sailed past many islands and faced many sea kings, I could tell you the many battles they had to fight, but those are for another kind of story. So, for now, I shall walk you through some of the funny, happy, and the more embarrassing moments that occurred on the voyage.

On the 2nd day.

"You think there's something going on between Robin and Mehawk?" asked Nami.

"What, no. Well maybe. You think so?" replied Usopp.

"Well look at them. Robin has totally changed. Look at her, she's glowing, and that can only mean one thing,"

"What?"

"What, you've never heard about the birds and the bees?"

"The birds and the bees, what's that about?" Usopp asked.

"Oh never mind, I am so not going to be the one who explains that to you. Ask your father when you see him," Nami replied walking away.

"Dinner is ready!" called Sanji with a black pan in his hand.

"Woohoo! Dinner! Food, food, food!" yelled Luffy running to the mess hall. The whole crew including Mehawk sat down to eat.

"This is really good Sanji," Mehawk complimented.

"Yeah, you really went all out this time, what's the occasion?" asked Robin.

"Well if you must know," Sanji grinned, "This is an engagement party."

"What!?" they all dropped their forks and dropped their jaws, all but one person that is. Nami joined Sanji at the front of the table. She outstretched her hand and revealed an engagement ring on her finger.

"Me and Sanji are going to get married," Nami smiled.

"You two are going to finally tie the knot, I don't believe it," Zolo smirked.

"That's right. What can I say, I finally gave in," Nami replied kissing Sanji, both had large smiles on their faces. Just then the ship suddenly lisped to the side.

"Oh crap, not again," Zolo replied.

"Another Sea King?" Usopp asked.

"Probably," Nami replied.

"I'll get it," Zolo replied.

"That makes eight and we've only been out two days. This is getting ridiculous," Robin replied, putting her head into her hands.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy. To find Shanks you have to fallow the Sea Kings. It is only natural that they would attack us," Mehawk replied.

"Ahh! Let's not let it get in the way of our celebration. After all this is an engagement party," Luffy laughed. Every one cheered and raised their glasses in celebration.

On the 9th day.

"Hey guys look at this!" Usopp called pointing over the edge of the ship.

"What is it?" Nami asked walking over.

"Take a look, you guys aren't going to believe it."

"What are you harping about Usopp?" Zolo asked heading over to the railing. When almost everyone had gotten their, no one could believe their eyes. Out in the sea on a tinny lifeboat sat Mehawk surrounded by Sea Kings. These beasts of the sea wouldn't touch him. They slithered around him and under him, but not one would attack him.

"Hey guys what's going on? What are you all looking at?" Robin asked joining them. "Oh my god! Mehawk what are you doing!?" Robin shouted as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Making friends," he replied with a smile.

"Hey that looks like fun!" Luffy called and almost jumped over before Sanji and Zolo grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back aboard.

"You ideate! Did you forget you can't swim?!" Zolo shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy responded completely oblivious. The whole crew exhaled in exasperation and this was the first time that the Straw Hat Crew ever heard Mehawk laugh, save for Robin who had already heard the pleasant sound. Despite his ominous appearance he had a laugh that could ease the soul like the laugh of Santa on Christmas day. The sound of his laughter stopped everyone from moving and when Robin joined in it shocked them even more, but then the laughter became contagious and spread through the lot of them like a yawn or wild fire.

"Hey why aren't they attacking you?" Chopper asked.

"Because that one there," Mehawk pointed to a deep blue beast with green spines, "I saved that one from another Sea King when he was young, and in his age he has become a king of kings. We are friends and he will not let any in his domain attack us."

"Sweet no more attacks!" Usopp yelled.

"Only for now, his domain only spans so far, thought it is considerably large for a Sea King of any size or age, his domain does end."

"Oh shucks."

Mehawk smiled and began to move the lifeboat to the ship, he waved goodbye to his old friend of the sea before helping the others hoist the lifeboat back aboard the Going Marry.

On the 15th day.

Chopper headed toured Robin's room to see what she would want to eat, He opened the door, "Hey Robin do you want…ah…ah," Chopper chocked and stopped dead in his tracks to the sight of Mehawk on top of Robin. They stopped what they were doing immediately; "Oh god, I'm sorry," Chopper blushed shutting the door behind him.

"Chopper, uh? Oh god," Robin blushed.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Mehawk replied just as embarrassed but not blushing.

"Yeah, but we probably just scared him for life."

"I'll have a talk with him. Look, I think it would be best for everyone if they knew the status of our relationship."

"Agreed," Robin replied and they both attempting to get dressed. Mehawk approached Chopper first with a silent Robin beside him. He sat down beside him and it seemed Chopper was more embarrassed then they were.

"Look Chopper," Mehawk started.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Chopper replied his voice quivering.

"That's not it. Look I'm sorry you saw that, but what you saw was completely natural. One day you are going to find a girl you really like and you'll want to do the same thing."

"Really, but isn't it embarrassing?"

"Well, yeah at first I suppose, but you forget about all that, you'll see."

"Are you shore?"

"Completely," Mehawk smiled and patted him on the back; Robin blushed a little which made Mehawk's smile wider.

Robin stood up, "Look likes it's time for my part."

"What?" Chopper asked a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey, guys!" Robin called gaining the attention of the whole crew, "Look I have an announcement to make! Me and Mehawk are. Well we're a couple."

"Told you!" Nami laughed hitting Usopp on the back.

Zolo lifted an eyebrow, "Well that is going to make kicking your ass a little difficult," talking to Mehawk.

"Why is that?" Mehawk asked.

"Well I hurt you, I hurt Robin."

"Don't worry about that, just don't kill him and I won't be upset," Robin smiled.

"Alright! This is the best!" Luffy yelled.

"Congratulations," Usopp nodded his head.

Sanji wrapped his arm around Nami's waist, "Good choice," he laughed.

Copper blushed a little, "So when will I find a girl that I can feel that way about?" The crew grew silent only making Chopper more nerves.

"In time. You'll find her," Mehawk laughed and everyone else did too even Chopper.

"Welcome to the family," Luffy slapped Mehawk on the back.

_Mehawk's Mind: Family_ he smiled. Robin came up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her shoulders and they smiled.

On the 20th day.

The crew stopped at an island. It was there that Nami bought a wedding dress and Sanji bought a groom's tucks. They found a priest and got married.

"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Sanji replied staring into Nami's eyes.

"And do you take this man to be you wedded husband?"

"I do," Nami replied smiling wide.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest finished and with that the two locked lips and walked down the isle as husband and wife. The crew cheered, hooted and hollered, even Zolo got into the spirit of things. The party was amazing and the bear flowed like rivers. That night I don't think Sanji and Nami got much sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Comment Please


End file.
